Typically, in electrical power plants in operation today, the prime mover for the generator is a mechanical turbine. The source of power for the turbine is normally either falling water obtained from lakes formed by damming rivers, or steam, obtained by turning liquid water into a gas (steam) by the addition of heat which may be obtained from the combustion of fossil fuels or nuclear reactions. Use of other sources of electrical energy, such as batteries, fuel cells, solar cells, and wind powered generators, is normally less economical than the use of turbine generators.
The underlying theory and equations which allowed others to build machines to convert other forms of energy into electrical energy were developed by James Maxwell and Michael Faraday. In the conversion of heat energy into electrical energy, the latent energy in fossil fuels is first converted into heat energy through the combustion process. This heat energy is then added to a working fluid (water) to increase its potential energy. This heat energy is then converted into mechanical energy by rotating a turbine, which includes electrically conducting coils, in a magnetic field. The fundamental principle utilized in producing electrical energy is that when an electrical conductor (wire) is moved through a magnetic field, an electrical current will flow through the conductor. By connecting this conductor to an external device the electrical current is made to move through the external device, such as an electrical motor, designed to produce a useful effect, and return to the generator.
Massive distribution systems are now required to transport electricity from the generator to the user. The costs associated with developing electrical power distribution systems are extremely high. Moreover, these distributions systems are fragile and need constant maintenance and repair, and power distribution is constantly threatened by climatic disruptions and sabotage.
There is a long felt need for a system for generating electrical power which is non-polluting. There is also a long felt need for a system for generating electrical power which does not require a massive distribution system of electrically conducting wires.
It should be noted that the description of the invention which follows should not be construed as limiting the invention to the examples and preferred embodiments shown and described. Those skilled in the art to which this invention pertains will be able to devise variations of this invention within the scope of the appended claims.
In a preferred embodiment, the invention comprises an apparatus for generating electrical power which utilizes an electrically superconductive coil immersed in a cryogenic fluid for generating a magnetic field within a region surrounding the superconductive coil when an electrical current circulates in the superconductive coil. The apparatus further includes a prime mover and a conduit which conducts a flow of gas resulting from evaporation of a cryogenic fluid to the prime mover to induce rotational motion in the prime mover. An electrical conductor is rotatably mounted within the region surrounding the superconductive coil in which the magnetic field is generated. The electrical conductor is operatively connected to the prime mover so that rotational movement of the prime mover is transferred to the electrical conductor to generate an electrical output current.
In another embodiment, the invention comprises a method for manufacturing a superconductive electrical conductor in which a channel is formed in a mold and a material which is superconductive below a critical temperature is deposited in the mold.